El auto
by BloomyLee
Summary: El viaje habría sido perfecto, de no ser por el auto. O quizás al revés. Kouen x Alibaba (EnAli). AU.
Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi the Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

Pareja: EnAli (Kouen x Alibaba).

* * *

El auto

De lo poco que había aprendido de los viajes largos, era el preocuparse del frío. No importaba que fuera pleno verano. Debía ser precavido, sobre todo en las noches. Se confiaron demasiado y jamás pensaron pasar por esto. Al par se le había ocurrido realizar un viaje al sur en su nuevo auto que compraron. Lo habían planeado hace semanas y nada mejor que estrenar un auto manejando más de 2 mil kilómetros. Excelente idea, claro, si no fuese un auto usado.

―¡Es una chatarra! ―se quejó Alibaba.

―Lo es porque tú quisiste comprarlo ―dijo Kouen, a su lado.

La situación era sencilla. El tanque de gasolina del auto se había averiado y en poco tiempo el combustible se vació. Nada del otro mundo, excepto que se encontraban perdidos en plena carretera, a mitad de camino y con el frío congelando todo hasta sus vidas anteriores.

―¡No me eches la culpa, yo no lo hago! ―reprochó Alibaba.

―Pues yo sí. ―Kouen ni se molestó en mirar la cara llena de odio de su novio.

―Admite que nos estafaron. ¡No vieron la cara de tontos y nos convencieron!

―¿Nosotros? ―inquirió―. ¿Quién fue el que estudió Mecánica Automotriz?

―¡Estudié un mes y luego me retiré! ¿Esperabas que fuera un experto?

―Esperaba que por lo menos no fueses tan idiota de no fijarte en el tanque roto ―suspiró―. Me dijiste que lo habías revisado, ¿qué pasó con eso?

Alibaba se detuvo y se quedó plasmado mirando a Kouen. Apostaba que su mirada ya no era de odio sino que de _tevoyamataraquíyahora._ En el trayecto se habían dedicado a empujar el auto esperando encontrar una gasolinería que ubicaron en el GPS a pocos kilómetros. No quedaba tan lejos. Al principio se habían ido por la calle con el auto arrancando a saltitos. Pero ya cuando la maquinaria se cansó y la gasolina era nula, decidieron empujarlo. Ya estaban algo cansados, pensó Kouen. El estrés y el frío hacía que la situación se volviera turbia y era normal que Alibaba se volviera un dolor en el culo. Cuando Kouen pensó que lo iba a agarrar a putazos, él habló:

―No lo hice ―confesó―. Estaba tan emocionado por el viaje que te mentí. Solo quería ir y salir contigo… ya sabes. Últimamente nos vemos poco. Tú ocupado en la universidad y tu práctica y yo, bueno, también.

―Debiste haber pensado en las consecuencias ―dijo, evidentemente molesto―. ¿Ves lo que lograste? Por tu irresponsabilidad nos metimos en problemas. Imagínate si hubiese pasado algo peor.

―Sí, pero no pasó nada ―respondió, aun sintiendo el peso de culpa―. ¿No te agrada estar conmigo?

―Sí, pero no así.

―Pero ve el lado bueno, al menos estamos juntos. No todo tiene que ser tan malo. La gasolinería está cerca y…

―Eso no significa que la situación haya mejorado. No tenemos auto y aun cuando lleguemos, deberemos buscar la forma de arreglarlo.

Alibaba agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose de lo peor. Estaba en lo cierto, por su culpa habían quedado así. Había puesto sus vidas en peligro incluso. Kouen le miró de reojo y se percató de que sus palabras no ayudaban en nada. Sabía que no podía culparlo por todo ya que él también estuvo de acuerdo con el viaje y también tenía el deber de cuidarlo. No sacaba nada con regañarlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y tomó la mano de Alibaba, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Acarició su cabello y le dijo:

―Saldremos de esta.

Y con esas palabras, Alibaba sonrió. Kouen no necesitaba decirle nada más para hacerlo sentir bien. Se había disculpado a su manera y con eso era suficiente.

Al cabo de dos horas y media llegaron a su destino, totalmente exhaustos. Dejaron el auto en la gasolinería y se largaron a un hotel. Habían pasado casi la noche entera en vela, luchando contra el cansancio. El manto de las estrellas nocturnas los distrajo, entremedio de conversaciones filosóficas, un paquete de galletas tiradas en los asientos traseros, risas, carcajadas o discusiones absurdas. El frío fue reemplazado por caricias y besos que calentaban sus cuerpos. Tal vez no había sido tan malo permanecer de esa forma.

Ya se las arreglarían después con reparar el famoso auto.

* * *

No me canso de trollearlos. Es que yo los amo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
